


Hooked.

by cosmosKid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, a few years ago I posted a picture of a Peter Pan/Attack on Titan crossover where Levi was Captain Hook and Eren was Peter Pan. The pic looked kinda suggestive and a follower of mine said how they wished there was a smutty fic written based on the pic and so lo-and-behold I wrote a smutty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked.

"Hook." The brunet boy smiled smugly as the tip of his sword was millimetres away from the older man's throat.  
"Oh, Peter Pan, I'm sure we are acquainted enough for you to call me by my first name - Levi." The older man smirked.  
"Well, if that's so, Levi," the foreign name felt weird on his tongue, "then I have a confession, my name is actually Eren. The Lost Boys and I thought that Peter Pan suited me better." Levi raised an eyebrow at the news.  
"Well, Eren, this conversation has been lovely but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it short." Levi knocked Eren's sword out of his hand using the solid silver hook that replaced his right hand. Eren jumped back in surprise.  
"I must admit, Levi, your swordsmanship has been improving," Eren roundhouse kicked the older man's left hand, causing him to drop his sword. "But I'm still better." The brunet smirked. Fury burned in the eye of his opponent.  
"Cocky as always." Levi muttered under his breath as he punched Eren straight in the jaw.  
"Oh, come on, Levi, you can do better than that." Eren taunted while popping his jaw back in place. At this comment Levi lunged forward and held Eren close by hooking his hook through Eren's shirt. The younger boy was slightly frightened but he couldn't deny that being dominated like this made a new feeling arise in him. Levi towered over the boy and looked him up and down as he struggled against the hook.  
"You're so cute when you're struggling." Levi teased. Eren scowled at Levi as he used his left hand to grab a fistful of Eren's hair and pulled hard. Eren's mouth betrayed him as a soft moan escaped his lips, Levi seemed pleased with this. A terrible blush was painted against his face as Levi smashed their mouths together, at first Eren refused to kiss him back but when Levi pulled his hair again he lost control and parted his lips. There was no fight over dominance as Levi was clearly the dominant one of the pair.

Levi's left hand released Eren's hair and started to travel down to the growing bulge in the younger boys green tights which he roughly rubbed his palm against. Eren's legs started to feel weak, he's never done this before but it felt so good. He grew impatient and started to thrust into Levi's hand, hoping for more friction.  
"Tch, so needy." Levi scowled as he pulled down Eren's tights and quickly removed them and then threw them somewhere on the boats' deck, next to remove was Eren's shirt, considering his hook was already looped through it he decided to just give a good tug and the shirt ripped down the middle and soon fell onto the floor.

Levi stepped back and had a good long look at the naked boy in front of him. Deciding he didn't want to seriously injure the boy he unscrewed his hook and threw it aside. Levi started roughly kissing Eren again, when suddenly he was flipped so that his back was facing Levi and his chest was leaning against the edge of the boat.  
"Ah- Captain," Eren panted while Levi nipped at the sensitive skin on his neck while he pulled his already rock hard cock out of the top of his pants. Eren's panting and moaning became louder.  
"Eren," Levi's voice was dark and filled with lust, he could hardly recognise his own voice. "Prepare yourself." Levi knew it was important to prep yourself before going in as some people could hurt themselves.   
"C-Captain, no p-prepping -ah- just go in,"  
"Eren-" Levi's voice was warning.  
"P-Please," Levi sighed and placed his head at Eren's entrance. A small whimper escaped the boy's mouth before Levi slowly pushed himself half in. The pain was almost unbearable but it also made Eren's cock twitch, aching for attention.  
Slowly, Levi moved out, he was going at such an incredibly slow pace it made Eren whimper like an injured pup.  
Slowly, Levi started pushing inside Eren again, being fed up with how slow things were going Eren bent so that he pushed Levi's whole length inside. Levi was startled but Eren's hole was so tight it felt amazing and he could hardly think about anything else.  
"Captain, please move." Eren begged.  
"Say my name." Levi ordered.  
"L-Levi, please!" Eren moaned. The boys voice was almost enough to send Levi into Oblivion and back. Levi started to thrust in and out, faster and faster, Eren was moaning so loud Levi believed that Triton, Lord of the Sea, could probably hear them.  
"F-Fuck, Levi, nng-ah!" Eren's legs almost gave way as Levi's cock hit him straight in the prostate.  
"Eren, you're so tight," Levi moaned into the boys ear before trailing a line of sloppy kisses down his neck. Eren was nearing his finish and Levi could sense this as his moans and pants were becoming more frequent and louder (if that was even possible).  
"Ah- Levi! Ah- nng!" Levi started to thrust harder and faster into Eren and with a scream of Levi's name Eren came all over his stomach and the piece of boat that he was leaning on. Eren's ass clenched around Levi's dick which was enough to make Levi come inside of Eren. Panting, Levi slowly pulled out of Eren.  
"God, Cap'n, you're like a sex god or something." Eren sleepily panted.  
"You're not so bad yourself, Love."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: So, I think this was the first time I had ever written smut? Not sure. But idk, I've never been fully comfortable with writing smut.

P.S. here's a link to the picture, not sure how to work this though but hopefully the link works :)  
http://airzanx.tumblr.com/post/81778361856/levi-x-eren-fairy-tales-paro-330%E3%82%A8%E3%83%AC%E3%83%B3%E8%AA%95

Thank-you to Buggy_Love for the link! <3


End file.
